


I Can’t See You, But I’ll Save You

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for h/c bingo on lj. <br/>Dean and Sam are trapped in a cave in the dark. Flashbacks of the Pit and a dying cell battery. Set after S6</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can’t See You, But I’ll Save You

[h/c bingo card](http://jasmineisland.livejournal.com/3483.html)

Title: I Can’t See You, But I’ll Save You

Prompt: loss of vision

Medium: meta

Characters: Sam Dean Bobby OMC

Warning: none

Word Count: 1587

Summary: Dean and Sam are trapped in a cave in the dark. Flashbacks of the Pit and a dying cell battery. Set after S6

“Sam?” No answer. In the blackness, Dean couldn’t see his hand in front of his face, much less his brother.

“Sammy?”

“yeah. Right here.” Sam’s voice was slurred, like he’d just woken up.

“Keep talking.” Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Dean illuminated the space they were trapped in.

“The next time you say ‘come on, Sammy, let’s blow up some shit’, I WILL shoot you. Just remember that.”

Crawling over to the younger man, Dean grinned. “But it was cool.”

“Yeah, Dean. Cool.”

Dean didn’t need to be able to see to know his brother was sporting his best bitch face. “Come on, Sammy. We got ‘em.”

“We got ‘em, alright. A quarter stick would have sealed them in. But nooooooooooooo, quarter stick isn’t cool enough for you. Never mind the fact that we were still in the cave and a full stick might trap us in the fucking cave, too.”

“Not like you knew, either, smart ass.”

“How many times did I say this wasn’t a good idea?”

Dean almost growled his response. “If your next words even resemble ‘I told you so’, I will kick your ass, little brother.”

“How long before Bobby comes to pull our asses out this time?”

“Probably a day or so, since we can’t check in with no signal. He knew we were moving today.”

“We’ll be here at least….” Sam’s mind calculated Bobby’s response time and the drive to them. “Two days?”

“Yeah. I got water, you have your protein cardboard bars,. Just kick back and take a break, Sammy.” Reaching for Sam’s phone, Dean crawled closer. “Phones won’t last that long. You sounded groggy. You hit your head?”

“I did NOT hit my head. The rocks you brought down with your dynamite hit my head.”

“Semantics, Bitch. Let me see.”

“Just a lump, Jerk.” But he sat still while his brother checked for blood.

The last thing the older man did was check Sam’s eyes. “Guess once again you proved what a hard headed son of a bitch you really are.”

When Dean turned off the screen, he was not ready for the large hands to grab at the phone. “The batteries are only good for a few hours. We need to save them.” When his hand took his brother’s wrist, he was surprised to find the arm actually trembling. “Sammy?”

“Too dark, Dean.”

Hearing how close to hyperventilating his brother was startled him. He reached out and gently gripped Sam’s shirt. “We’re not alone, are we.” Afraid Lucifer was overpowering his brother in his mind, Dean’s fingertips touched Sam’s face.

The scream that came from the younger man at the contact threatened to deafen Dean. It echoed through the small space they were trapped in. Dean’s first instinct was to actually grab his ears, but his younger brother was scrambling away from him. Pushing the button on the phone, Dean shined it towards Sam. He was hunched over into as tiny a space as he could compress his large frame, with both hands clamped tightly over his eyes.

“Sammy!” Afraid to touch him again, the older man moved as close as he dared and shined the phone directly at his brother. “Come on, Sam. It’s just us. You and me, just like it’s always been, kiddo. Look at me. Come on, Sam, that’s it. Deep breaths.”

Dean could see Sam responding to his voice. “That’s it. I’m right here.” Taking the chance, he reached for Sam again. This time long arms gripped his shirt and his larger brother literally crawled into his lap to bury his face in Dean’s neck. As they had since they were children, Dean’s arms instinctively wrapped around Sam and held on tightly. He continued to talk to Sam softly, desperate to bring his brother back to the present. Once Sam’s body relaxed and his breath evened out, Dean decided it was time to find out what was going on in his brother’s head.

“I can’t leave this light on, Sammy. Talk to me.”

“Dark.”

“Yeah, I got that, kiddo. Talk to me.”

When Sam finally spoke, he voice was a whisper that Dean could feel more on his neck then actually hear.

“They ever take your eyes?”

A lump caught Dean’s breath in his throat. He didn’t need to ask his brother what he meant. Pulling Sam even closer, he tried to answer, but the word came out strained. “Yeah.”

The soft voice that answered sounded more like a nine year old then a twenty-nine year old. “Sometimes, I guess when he was bored, he’d drop the meatsuit, maybe the appearance of the meatsuit, I dunno. But he knew what it would do to my eyes. The fire.”

For a moment, Dean closed his eyes, but the blackness that came with it was too much. His own memories broke through, and behind his eyelids he saw Pamela at the table with the fire literally shooting out of what was her eyes. The feeling of Alistair literally gouging his own eyes out. Swallowing around the lump, Dean turned into the head against his shoulder. “I know. I remember, too.” Slowly he reached down and gripped his brother’s hand. “Real, remember? I’m here, I’m real, and you need to remember that cornerstone and build on it. We’re going to have to turn this out and I need you to stay with me here, Sammy. Can you do that for me?”

The thought of being back in the darkness made Sam tremble in his brother’s arms. “I don’t know.”

“What do you need me to do?”

As if he’d just realized he was in his older brother’s lap, Sam scrambled to sit beside him against the wall. “Wish I knew.”

After a few minutes, Dean reached over and gripped Sam’s hand with both of his own. “We’re going to do this. Before it’s dead and we can’t turn it on if we need it. I’m right here, I’m not going to let go, okay?”

Feeling his throat tighten, Sam squeezed clenched his hand in Dean’s and nodded. When the light went out, he began to take deep breaths, focusing on the feeling of the other hand in his own.

“That’s it, Sammy. Just focus on me.” Wrapping one arm around his brother’s shoulder, Dean held on and kept talking. When the younger man began to shake, it took everything Dean had in him to not turn the phone back on. They had to deal with this before they drained the batteries in the phones. “I’m right here, keep listening to me, okay? Just the two of us.”

Sam shifted under his brother’s arm, and for a moment, that arm tightened until Dean realized he was just turning to get closer. He quickly tried to shift to get a bit more comfortable himself before Sam literally folded his large body into his chest.

Curling into his brother’s chest, Sam could feel Dean’s voice vibrating against his ear. As it had throughout his entire childhood, the strong vibrations above the solid heartbeat comforted him. Even as his breath caught in his throat and tears slid unwillingly down his cheek, Sam allowed the voice that had always been safety and comfort break through the memories of being blinded as part of endless torture.

Dean felt a shift in the form against him. The shakes stilled, and the breaths evened out. “That’s it.” Damp, tangled hair clung to Dean’s fingers as he brushed it back from Sam’s face. “Stay with me, Sammy. I’m right here.”

By the time Sam finally began to doze off, Dean’s voice was hoarse and his arms had lost all feeling from the tight grip on the other man.

When Bobby finally broke through the cave in that Dean’s explosion had caused, both batteries in the phones were dead, most of the water and all of Sam’s protein bars were gone. But they both literally ran from the tunnel out into the sun, squinting in the bright daylight and grinning at each other. When they grabbed each other’s faces and stared into each other’s eyes, Bobby stopped short. “Boys? Am I missing something?”

“Fucking dark in there.” Dean turned back to Bobby and ruffled his brother’s hair. “Not even turning the light out to sleep for a while. Let’s go, I’m buying.”

“Damn right you are.” Slapping the back of his older brother’s head, he passed him headed for the car. “I’m confiscating your fucking dynamite, by the way.”

Dean broke into a run, chasing the taller man. “You better keep your hands of my sticks, bitch!”

“Damn idjits.” Bobby followed the two younger hunters to the car.

“Keep the windows down, Sammy. You’re ripe.”

“I’m ripe? Dean I’m UPWIND and I can still smell you.”

“You smell so bad I just might have to tie you to the roof.”

“Kiss my ass, jerk.”

Before it got out of control, Bobby stepped in. “Enough! Both of you get in the damn car, both of you go take a shower- you’re both gagging every living creature out here, including me. Then you’re both going out to dinner with me and you’re both going to eat everything on your plates.”

“Yes, sir.” Two deep voices answered in unison and they quickly followed orders.

After the Impala was nothing but a dust trail headed away from Bobby, he finally smiled. Didn’t matter how old they got, how strong they were, how smart, how good of hunters they were. They were still his boys.


End file.
